heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Koemi Fujihara
Koemi is a former ninja of Omoichidou. She is officially at Chunin level, though through her current training, she may be of higher level. She currently travels with Ubume Warashi and Nagisa Yoshida, roaming new lands for new information to send back to Omoichidou. She is known for her intelligence and Taijutsu. Background As a young toddler, she never knew her father much, only seeing him a few times before he finally went away forever when she was only 2. She was very close to her mother, Misa, and later her little brother, Narashi. When her mother remarried, she took in her new step-father, Toru, easily, him being very laid-back and caring of their family. Later on she would have two new brothers, Ringo, who was Toru's son from his late-wife, and Zeiden, the only child of Misa and Toru. Being the oldest, she was very caring and wise around her younger siblings, thinking she was responsible of being a perfect role model. She always tried to be there for her younger brothers. Until she was 12, she had a very laid-back and happy life. Though behind closed doors, she was very stressed in her lack of genjutsu skills. Though she was still young, she hadn't developed any skill in it. With the help of her Cousin and Genjutsu sensei, Azami, she was able to shield this weakness from the clans eyes. Instead of focusing on this weakness, she trained in other areas, and became a strong Taijutsu fighter. Though when she was 12, it finally came out in the open, earning disgrace and shame from her family. She attempted to follow her Grandmothers rules, and tried to train under the elder, but nothing worked. Eventually, Koemi, knowing nothing was going to change, walked out on her family, and after having a emotional confrontation with Narashi, cut the final ties of the Fujihara. She lived with her old baby-sitter, Roba, and spent most of her days training out of anger and confusion. She would get in trouble with her friend Rentaro, who she was romantically involved with after she turned 13. With the many emotions she had within her, she would often snap at people, or ignore them completely, which lost her most of her friends. When she was 15, she finally was able to get out of the hole she had created for herself, and became more social again. With the help of Dou Nagano, she had once again found her focus, and also went back to the clan, thanks to some Fujihara members backing her up (Including Azami, Buntaro, and Yukiko). Though she never fully shook her prankster/rebel self, she was able to be more open and caring. Personality Koemi is a very complicated person, not showing what she truly feels, but at the same time can be very blunt. When she was younger, she had more a respectable and submissive personality, but through all the changes in her life, her personality changed even more. She has been often labeled serious, cold, sarcastic, loyal, ruthless, rebellous, mischievous, and machoist. Though all these commonly refer to her, she is very caring and loving to those she trust and/or cares for. Koemi can be seen as stubborn, though she knows when to quit her battles, and only will stay stubborn if it's something important to her. She is also very quick to point out things wrong. She is also very much into fighting, unlike her younger self, she enjoys spars and challenges, and is very confrontial and down-to-earth. Though this is for 'fun'. Appearance Koemi does not have the common Fujihara look. Her hair and eye color she both got from her mom, who is not a Fujihara, but her pale skin she got from her father. She does have the wild hair, but usually combs it down enough to be put in a ponytail. Unlike most average Fujihara, Koemi has a slim/muscled figure, due to her being more of a taijutsu specialist and having to work out a lot. Her outfit has varied from ages, but have maintained the red long-sleeved look. Her mission outfit is more revealing then her regular outfit. Having a padded armor for a short top, and protective netting covering her upper body slightly. She has long sleeves, the top of them having gold bands holding them in plave. Under the sleeves, she wears high arm length black finger-less gloves. She also keeps explosive notes and explosive powder in said sleeves. She wears black spandex pants, with knee high shinobi boots. A shuriken belt is slanted across her whip, while her Heart Shrine headband is underneath it crossing it. She also has a light pink pouch, which she keeps her whips in. Abilities Koemi is very dependent on her intelligence, as well as taijutsu moves. She is more confrontentail, and often plans stragties for her team. Usually she stays in the back of the first of the fights, watching the enemy and how they move, before attacking them with the full force of her taijutsu. Of lately, she has also been learning ninjutsu, in the special elemental release of her clan, 'pink fire'. She forms some of the jutsu's after the clans famous genjutsu, an example of this is her 'Fire Release: Flying Phoenix'. Her moves usually includes a explosion at the end of it. Specialities She is a good trap maker, usually setting up the traps when her opponent isn't paying attention. Though she isn't great in this, is comes in handy when she's against a hard opponent. She also gets most of her ideas from her pranks, which has taught her how to hid, run and be stealthy. Her stamina has also increased since an academy student. Status Relationships 'Family' Parents Narashi Fujihara Zeiden Fujihara Ringo Fujihara Azami Fujihara Buntaro Fujihara Yukiko Fujihara Friends Nagisa Yoshida Nagisa and Koemi's relationship is VERY strong. It's basically a female bromance, though they do behave like childish and mischievious boys at times. They are pretty much each others halves, and balance each other out, with Koemi being the more reserved/mature and cool type, and Nagisa being the more obnoxious and chirpy one. Their "sexual attraction" to one another is comical, but they are very close and share a lot of intimate moments. They do indeed do a lot of pranks together, and tag team quite often, whether it's putting someone in their place or even sometimes stealthily getting away with minor criminal activities. They are fiercely protective and loyal to one another. Nagisa is someone Koemi ‘shares a soul with’. Besides this though, they are very opposite usually, but still are able to complement each other in different ways. Koemi was the one to really corrupt Nagisa into the world of pranking (With the help of Ubume) and ruin her mind with Octopus Manga. Jun Hayashi Another childhood friend of hers. When they met, it was at the age boys and girls did not talk to eachother, because of 'cooties' and such. Jun, a problematic girl-tormentor, would usually marker girls faces when they were sleeping. Koemi, who didn't hang out with girls often, happened to fall asleep, and to Jun, this was the perfect chance to marker her face. When she realized what happened, she didn't have really any reac tion, just a little sad and embrassesed, but not whiny or crying, and because of that, it peeked Jun's interest. After that, he started bringing her into his pranks, and they soon became very close. Koemi has always liked as a close friend Jun because has been a constant thing in her life, and was always there. As she has seen him be more mature at times, and the many awkward situations they've been put in, she is starting to develop romantic feelings for him. Ubume Warashi 11 year-old Koemi met Ubume when she was trying to set up a prank. Conidence, Ubume was also setting up a prank, and in the end both ended up falling for the others prank. The insist they realized what happened, they gained some sort of prankster respect for each other. For awhile they didn't talk to eachother, but then Ubume started showing up at the Fujihara compound more often because of her being teammates with Koemi's cousin. Now, Ubume usually goes to Koemi for food and money, like she does to everyone. She also is one of Koemi's 'partner-in-crime', where they will set up pranks together and gang up sometimes. Douchuu (Dou) Nagano Koemi's idol since she was 10. She looked up at him as a more carefree ninja, who was also free. Dou sometimes trained Koemi in simple things, Rentaro Warashi Nadare Kiyoshimo Masaru Yoshida Raiden Kobiru Tamiko Bando Wakana Moriko Hayashi Kaen Shosou Hotaru Yoshida Koemi's teammate, and the calmer one of the team. Hotaru is often the one to add some input into Koemi's stratigies. She also welcomed Koemi with open hands into the team, and very polite. Over the years, they have gotten very close, almost completely perfecting their teamwork. Hotaru is also Koemi's main sparring partner, since Hotaru is high in Taijutsu like Koemi. Han Medo Koemi's other teammate, and the more 'explosive' one of the team. Han and Koemi always had quite a rocky relationship, but it also brought them together. They were considered 'rivals', since Koemi looked up at Dou openly, and Han had more of a hate for him at first. Arcs Academy Days Crimson Invasion Arc Bunny Festival Chunin Exams Wonderland Arc RPG Arc Something in the Water Arc Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc Road to Ninja Arc Trivia * Put something interesting. Reference You can just put your dev here. Category:Characters